


amber

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Kihyun's first birthday gift to Hoseok is something truly special.





	amber

Kihyun had done his best to be romantic, though it had been difficult with his limited resources as a 19-year-old trainee at Starship Entertainment. But even so, he thinks he did okay. The truth is, he’s so nervous that he can’t even think straight. All he can hear is his own heart pounding hard in his ears and his blood rushing through his veins, his fingers tingling with adrenaline and anticipation. 

Hoseok had just texted him that he was here and on his way up. And now, it’s time, it’s finally time. 

Kihyun had gotten to the studio about an hour earlier to set up. He had found a large but unused, almost completely empty room, and had set up a foam mattress pad that had come crammed inside a cardboard box, but once opened, was actually quite large and comfortable, and he had dimmed the lights and brought the softest blankets he could find, worked towards the best semblance of setting the mood that he could muster on this very important occasion. 

It’s Hoseok’s birthday, the first time they’ll be celebrating it together, and this is Kihyun’s gift to him. 

There’s a soft knock on the door, and Kihyun nearly trips over his own feet as he goes to open it. And it’s Hoseok, barefaced and beautiful in a simple white t-shirt and sweats, his dark hair messy and hanging in his eyes. He’s been starting to work out in the past few months, and it’s beginning to show, in his arms, his shoulders, his chest. Kihyun feels like he gets more handsome every day and he still can’t believe that Hoseok is his boyfriend. 

After all, for Kihyun’s 19th birthday just a few months ago, Hoseok had given Kihyun his heart. He had said so when he confessed, and they had kissed for the first time, and they’ve been together ever since. 

Hoseok closes the door gently behind him, steps forward, and takes Kihyun’s face into his hands, both of them shutting their eyes as their lips meet in a soft, lovely kiss, no words needed, Kihyun’s hands sliding around Hoseok’s waist and up to rest at his shoulders. 

They kiss sweetly, both of them still a bit shy and cautious, but brimming with desire, with a tender yearning for each other. Hoseok rubs his thumbs over Kihyun’s cheeks and Kihyun curls his fingers on Hoseok’s back, their faces tilting in tandem as they open their mouths to deepen the kisses, the two of them getting lost in the warmth and taste and feeling of their newfound, blossoming love. 

They separate, still embraced closely together, so close that their noses touch, and they look into each other’s eyes, silently confessing their need for each other. They’re both breathing heavily, the air between them electric, and Kihyun’s eyes goes half-lidded because looking into Hoseok’s eyes, seeing the desire, is overwhelming. 

From there, Kihyun lets Hoseok take charge, lets Hoseok kiss all over his face and throat as they undress each other, as Hoseok lays Kihyun down onto the mattress pad and crawls on top of him once they’re both fully naked. Hoseok is the one with some experience, however minimal (once, in high school, and Hoseok didn’t enjoy being a bottom). Kihyun, on the other hand, has never done this with anyone, has never trusted and opened up to anyone like this. He’s never felt about anyone the way he feels about Hoseok. 

Hoseok pauses his movements, hovers over Kihyun on all fours with Kihyun splayed out under him, and he looks Kihyun up and down, eyes warm and gentle, until their gazes lock. And Kihyun feels shy, can feel his face turning red under Hoseok’s stare, and he lets out a nervous little noise, to which Hoseok leans down and places a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“You’re so beautiful, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok says, and Kihyun’s eyes flutter, his body trembling. He’s always had to be in control of everything, always had to protect himself. But _now_ , now that he’s with Hoseok, he can let go, can let someone else take care of him, and the truth is, it’s all he’s ever needed. 

Hoseok kisses him again, deep and slow, and then begins to prep him with great care. Kihyun had played with himself before, had been doing it a lot more lately since he started dating Hoseok and thinking about him always. But even so, his entrance is extremely tight, and it takes a while for Hoseok to slowly work him open with his wonderful fingers, and Hoseok does it so well that Kihyun nearly climaxes from the prep alone. 

But it’s not until Hoseok finally slides inside of him that Kihyun feels real pleasure for the first time in his entire life, because it’s more than physical, it’s an almost spiritual connection. And Hoseok doesn’t just fuck him, he _makes love_ to him with slow, deep rolls of his hips, kissing Kihyun’s mouth and throat the entire time as Kihyun moans and clings onto Hoseok’s shoulder blades, and it’s so intense, so sublime, so good, that Kihyun starts to cry as he gets closer and closer, hot tears streaking his cheeks as Hoseok goes faster and deeper, Kihyun’s legs wrapped around Hoseok’s hips and his heels digging into Hoseok’s lower back. 

And when Kihyun finally climaxes with a shout, there’s no way to describe it; it’s like pure magic, and he clings tightly to Hoseok as he’s hit with wave after wave of ecstasy. Hoseok follows soon afterwards, and his body quivers as he fills Kihyun up so perfectly, warm and wet and amazing. 

They collapse onto the mattress pad as they come down together with huge, heaving breaths, and soon, they curl around each other, find each other’s lips again and make out lazily, indulgent and lovely. And Kihyun knows now that he’s finally returned Hoseok’s first birthday gift to him all those months ago, and not just with his body. 

He’s given Hoseok his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
